1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to refuse handling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved refuse recycling apparatus wherein the same directs refuse through a system to effect sorting and coating of the refuse for its subsequent use in agricultural situations as fertilizer and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Waste and refuse handling has been utilized in the prior art to effect removal of various components from the refuse for subsequent use in the fertilizer situation. Such apparatus and methods are found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,116 to Mayberry wherein municipal waste materials are processed by initial crushing, magnetic separation, subsequent conveying, and subsequent transfer as a fuel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,668 to Frei sets forth a waste handling organization wherein magnetic separation and preliminary comminution is effected for handling of the waste product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,353 to Hamilton, et al. wherein fuel is recovered from waste material and its separation into a fuel fraction for recycling.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved refuse recycling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in treating of the refuse for subsequent use in agricultural situations and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.